


ending page

by byojaku



Category: EXO (Band), f(x)
Genre: Childhood Friends AU, F/F, aka im bored and miss fx, drunk happy girlfriends, impromptu dance parties, lowkey made sehun a bit of a dick in this one sorry dude, mostly fluff just a tiiiiiny bit of angst, unbetad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-20 21:20:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14902226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/byojaku/pseuds/byojaku
Summary: krystal jung was twelve and a half years old when she first fell in love with amber liushe falls in love with her again almost every day





	ending page

krystal jung was twelve and a half years old when a girl moved into the apartment to the left of her’s. her mother made her come with her to pay them a visit and welcome them to the neighbourhood.

she stood coyly behind her mother as she made small talk, staring at the ground as if it was the most fascinating thing in the world.

“hey.”

krystal looked up with a start, snapping out of her trance. a second figure had appeared in the doorway. it was the girl. 

“i’m amber. whats your name?” she said, reaching out her palm.

 

krystal took her hand and shook it gently. 

“i’m soojun- krystal. i’m krystal.”

it came out in a tone that was far huskier and quieter than she had intended, but the other girl apparently found this hilarious, as she started giggling to herself.

“do you wanna come inside?” amber asked, pointing vaguely into the box-filled apartment behind her, still holding onto krystal. “i can show you my gameboy.”

krystal nodded, and suddenly found herself being pulled through the doorway, past their still-chatting mothers and into the unfamiliar abode by this girl she had only met two minutes ago.

 

soon krystal was spending nearly all her time at amber’s house, immediately entering the doorfurthest to the left and sliding off her shoes after getting home from school. 

they would lay on the floor of amber’s cramped bedroom, reading magazines, talking about school, and the universe, and everything it threw at them. 

 

_krystal jung was twelve and a half years old when she first fell in love with amber liu._

 

 

 

 

 

_krystal jung was sixteen years old when she first kissed amber liu._

 

it was one of those hazy spring evenings, a heavy mist surrounding the entire town, the scent of just-passed rain rising up from the still-wet footpaths.

krystal was sitting at the foot of amber’s bed, reading through her notes for her biology class, when she heard a buzzing noise start up.

amber was sitting in front of her mirror with an expression that krystal couldn’t quite seem to identify on her face, holding what she assumed was her father’s electric razor in one hand.

 

“amber. what are you doing,” she said cautiously.

“cutting my hair, what do you think?” amber responded incredulously, her voice shaky underneath the usually confident facade.

krystal rose up from her spot and crawled over to where her friend was sitting.

“are- are you sure about this? do you… not want to go to a hairdresser or something?”

“i just want it gone,” amber whispered, handing the razor to her. “kry, can you do it. please” 

 

krystal stared in stunned silence at the scene playing out in the floor length mirror in front of her.

amber, sitting cross legged, two single tears making their way down her cheek, pulling at her dark, shoulder length hair. her best friend. (her only friend)

and then behind her, krystal, kneeling behind the now-sobbing figure, razor in one hand, the other on her friend’s shoulder. a pair of matching teardrops flowing down her face. when had she started crying? _no. this wasn’t about her_ , she thought. _amber needed her help. amber needed her._

 

with trembling hands, she flicked the switch on the unfamiliar machine and gently raised it up to meet the other’s scalp. as she moved it up and down, sheaths of dark hair began falling into her lap. krystal moved silently around amber, still on her knees, letting the hum of the air conditioner and the buzz of the razor fill the room with their ear-grating melody.

 

 

 

 

 

 

the sound reminded her of them. of _us,_ she thought. krystal was the air conditioner. cold, soft, ever-present. and amber was the razor. sharp, all angles and loud words. maybe this was all she will needed. she thinks she might want to get in a fight with the razor and thinks she might want to grab a handful of it’s hair at the nape of its neck and haul it in for a biting kiss. maybe both. maybe neither. maybe these sounds can read in bed together. maybe these sounds can fall asleep on the couch. maybe the fizzing, popping thing in her chest is both of them combined and doesn’t have to be one or the other. she wants this to last forever.

 

her mind flicks back to the task at hand. 

“do you… want me to leave a bit at the top? or do you want it ALL off…” krystal asked, suddenly overly aware of her presence.

“leave a bit maybe,” amber giggled, her voice just above a whisper. “i don’t want to look like a skinhead.”

there was the smile that krystal loved so much. she wanted to stare at it for hours and bask in the warmth it seemed to give off. she felt a grin spread across her own face.

“ok. i’ll leave some.”

 

when the deed was done, amber looked in the mirror, and the tears started flowing down her face again. 

_oh shit,_ krystal thought. _this was a bad idea wasn’t it. we should have gone to a hairdresser’s. she hates it. oh god what have i d—_

her frantic thoughts were interrupted by amber clambering around and attacking her with a hug that almost strangled the taller girl. 

they sat there like that, for what felt like forever. amber straddled across krystal’s lap, krystal dumbfoundedly stroking amber’s back.

“can i ask… why you wanted your hair gone?” krystal said cautiously. 

“doesnt matter. its done now. all gone!!” amber laughed, removing her arms from around the other girl to ruffle her new short hair.

krystal stared at her, bewildered. _amber was such a strange person. she wanted to be closer to her. she wanted to be with her forever. she wanted to hold her in her arms and trace patterns on her back while they were trying to fall asleep. she wanted to give her flowers, ones that would make amber as happy as amber made krystal. god she wanted to kiss her. sh—_

 

“please”

krystal snapped out of her trance, her eyes landing on the face in front of her.

“please kiss me,” whispered amber. her eyes still shiny with tears, a faint blush spreading across her freckled cheeks.

_holy shit. had krystal said that out loud._

“a-are you sure?” she stuttered.

amber paused for a moment, as if to think, before returning her gaze to krystal.

“very.”

 

krystal hesitantly tilted her head and leaned towards amber, her heart beating out of her chest.

their mouths met and it felt like a missing puzzle piece had just been slotted back into place in krystal’s heart. it was an innocent kiss, unlike those in the romance dramas she watched with her older sister. amber pulled away softly and buried her head in krystal’s shoulder.

“god you have NO idea how long I’ve wanted to do that,” amber chuckled.

krystal didn’t have to respond. amber knew what she was thinking. she always did.

krystal put her arms around the girl sitting in her lap and sighed. 

 

_krystal jung was sixteen years old when she admitted that she was in love with amber liu._

 

 

 

 

 

_krystal jung was eighteen years old when people found out._

 

they were leaning against the sink of a bathroom, krystal’s lips crashing against amber’s. 

heavy synth music seeped in from under the door and through the too-thin-for-comfort walls, reminding them of the ongoing house party outside.

the short haired girl’s fingers clutched at her bones, smoothly grazing over the spots krystal didn’t even know needed her touch. both their ribs caving in not from outside pressure but from inside. 

they’re interrupted by a sharp knock at the door.

“hey amber, are you done yet? you said you’d come play pool like… half an hour ago,” shouted a deep voice from outside, barely audible over the thumping bass.

“yeah i’ll be down in a minute sehun,” she called, pulling away from her girlfriend.

“look…” amber said. 

“i’ll go out first and then you leave in a couple of minutes and no one will know, ok babe?”

krystal nodded, all too familiar with this routine. amber planted a kiss on her nose and manoeuvred her way around the cramped bathroom.

krystal watched as she left, already missing her. _god, how pathetic am i,_ she thought.

she sighed and pulled out her phone and scrolled through her twitter feed, until exactly two minutes had passed. 

flushing the toilet, so as not to raise suspicions (not that anyone would have heard), she exited the room and made her way down the stairs to where she found amber laughing and playing pool with some boys from school. she recognised one of them as sehun, the guy from before. he hangs out with amber sometimes. although she didn’t recognise the others, apparently they know her, as she’s greeted by a chorus of “hey krystal”s she found a drink being shoved into her hand by a guy with wavy red hair and ears that look like they’re two sizes too big for his face.

winking at her, he moved back to the opposite side of the pool table.

 

_ew_

 

disregarding her sister’s advice about not taking drinks from anyone else, she took a sip of the unknown concoction from the red plastic cup. it’s sickly sweet, and burned on its way down her throat. just the way she liked it.

krystal sat down on a couch with a huff and began to watch amber, dazedly taking in her concentrated face and the way the way the flannel around her waist swayed with her every movement. she downed her drink, grimacing at the aftertaste. 

 

what seems like hours pass and she stayed sitting on the couch, watching the world go by around her, drinking everything that made its way into her hands. couples making out, dancing, far too drunk to care about their dignity, purple light illuminating their faces. _god i want to do that with amber_ , krystal thought. 

in a moment of blind hubris, krystal stood up, staggering slightly as she realised just how intoxicated she was. amber did always make fun of her for being a lightweight.

 

krystal stumbled over to amber, enveloping her with a hug from behind, making her drop her pool cue in surprise.

“h-hey kry… you ok?” amber asked.

“mmmm…” krystal mumbled, unaware of the stares she was attracting. “wanna daaaance with you amber… come on babe….”

amber stared at her, speechless. 

“babe? are you dating her or something amber,” sehun chuckled, obviously trying lighten the awkward situation. he immediately realised what he said was true when amber shoots him a look that was somewhere between betrayal and pure unadulterated shame. everyone had stopped playing at this point, too involved in the scene playing out in front of them.

lifting krystal’s arms off of her shoulders, amber took her hand and began to move to the doorway on the other side of the room. 

“we’re just gonna… talk outside,” amber said to her friends, an extremely drunk krystal hanging onto her like a koala. 

 

_silence_

 

“i guess that’s a yes then,” mumbled sehun, audible only to himself.

as they stumbled out of the front door and out onto the empty street, krystal noticed that the sun was about to rise. 

“aaaaamber,” she slurred. “pr— i promised jessica i’d be back aaaaaages ago.”

putting her hand on krystal’s cheek, amber gave her a look that she’d spend the rest of the following weeks trying to decipher.

“yeah…” amber spoke softly. “we should get you home.”

“b—but i wanna daaaance with you amber,” krystal hiccuped, a dreamy smile across her face. “wanna dance… wanna make out with youuuu… want everyone to know you’re MINE”

amber gazed at her with a stunned expression before bursting into laughter. 

“ok… let’s dance then kry”

dragging her girlfriend to underneath a streetlight, they began to dance to the faint music emanating from the house behind them. krystal didn’t care if anyone saw them anymore. the world was a hazy blur, all that mattered right now was that she was with amber. she wanted to do this forever. the light beamed down on their faces as they twirled around aimlessly, flailing their arms and copying the dance moves they’d seen in 90’s teen movies. 

suddenly, their eyes met again and everything went quiet until amber cupped krystal’s cheeks in her hands and pressed their foreheads together.

krystal felt like she could stare at her forever. those big brown eyes. the slit in her eyebrow. the freckles on her cheeks. the way the corners of her mouth turned up whenever she smiled. 

 

“god, i love you so fucking much, you know that right?” amber whispered.

before krystal had a chance to respond, amber’s lips were on hers again and she felt like she had swallowed the sun. 

 

 

 

 

_krystal jung was eighteen years old when she knew that amber liu was all she was going to need in life_

 

 

 


End file.
